Hidden Truth
by spax99
Summary: Mei's the average new kid, new in town halfway through the school year. But this school year promises to be the most interesting one yet when she gets seated next to a paranormal investigator, who claims that one of their classmates is an alien. A paranormal investigator herself, will she be able to prove him not crazy once and for all? Can they uncover the hidden truth? ON HIATUS!


**Hi! This is my story! I hope you like it, it's my first Invader Zim fanfiction.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STANDS FOR THE WHOLE STORY, I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM AND WILL NEVER OWN INVADER ZIM.**

* * *

It was a rainy day when the reality hit me. I was sitting in the backseat of a minivan on the several hour drive to my new home. I had lived in the same place all my life, knowing the same people. I was completely shaken when all that came to an end. My parents were dead.

I had been told it was a freak accident, that no one meant any harm, but I couldn't believe it. I knew that it couldn't be _a freak accident_. There were otherworldly beings involved in my parent's deaths, and I vowed that I would find out exactly who had done it, and expose them as otherworldly. I would avenge them. I just didn't know how. Yet.

* * *

I got out of the car, and gazed at my new home. It was ordinary looking, in an ordinary looking neighborhood. I would be living with friends of my parents. On the way past, we drove past my new school. It was only called 'Skool' and I hoped dearly that it was meant to be a name, and not that they'd misspelled the name of the place. I walked into the house and up the stairs. I threw my duffel bag down on the bed. Without bothering to unpack, I decided to go back downstairs as to not be a rude guest. Although I wasn't really a guest, it was my home as well now. I made my way down the stairs, only to have my wet tennis shoes slip near the bottom of the staircase. I bounced down 5 stairs and smacked my head on the last stair. I notice that both my new guardians were watching me. Way to make an entrance.

"Ouch..." I moaned. The man reached down and pulled me to my feet. He was much taller than me, I was around the same size as the woman.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Eric and this is my wife Isabel. You can call us by those names, or you could call us mom and dad." the man said. I decieded I'd call them mom and dad, saying as it was shorter and easier to remember.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Mei." I said. I bowed my head slightly to show respect. The man chuckled softly.

"You have very good manners, Miss Mei." he said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Why don't you go outside and look around?" he asked. I was about to remind him that it was raining, but I looked out to see that there was no rain coming down, and the clouds had parted enough to see a few rays of sunshine peeking through. The sun was so pretty.

I walked out the door, my shoes squeaking on the wet steps leading up to the porch. I was careful NOT to slip this time. I didn't want to hit my head on the concrete sidewalk. I walked down the street to come to a dead end. I was about to turn around when a house caught my attention. It wasn't abnormal, exactly. It was hard to put it, but the house looked so normal that it wasn't normal. As if it were _trying_ to be normal.

I walked closer. There were some creepy garden gnomes, a sign saying 'I 3 earth' and a large antenae on the roof. It was green with a purple roof. I stepped closer and was immediately assaulted by a loud beeping noise. A kid about my age walked out.

"What are you doing on my lawn, earthling!" He said in a loud, semi-crazed voice. Wait, did he just call me earthling, like he wasn't? Oh, crud, I WAS on his lawn.

"Sorry, just looking at your house," I said, a sarcastic apology. The kid just turned around and went back into his house. I breathed a sigh of relief, but my relief was short-lived as I was seized by his _fricking garden gnomes_ and thrown off his property. Grrrr. I definitely would be keeping my eyes on him. As my dad always quoted, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

I realized I wouldn't be hearing him say that ever again. The sadness most people experience didn't surface, but a bubbling anger did. I would find whoever was responsible for their deaths. Then, I realized I had already made an enemy, and I had no friends. I had a hostile nature, so making friends wasn't easy. I had very few close friends back at my old home, and it would be a long time before I had any here. With those thoughts weighing on my mind, I decided to slink back to my home in a depressed manner, as the clouds covered the sun and the rain began to fall once more. Once home, I dried off (as it had poured on my way home) and collapsed in my bed, setting my alarm before sinking into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

That's the sound I woke up to the next morning. moaned and rolled over, covering my head with a blanket. The insisent beeping didn't stop. I rolled over and glared at my alarm clock. I saw that it said 7:40 AM. Oh. School started at 8. I had already missed my bus, which came at 7:20. I rolled out of bed, and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a messy t-shirt, and of course my black and purple striped hoodie. I combed my hand through my messy hair, which most people saw as black, but I had actually dyed it a dark purple, and it came down to my mid-back. I pulled it up in a messy ponytail and glance at the clock. 7:45, no time to eat. I grabbed a frozen waffle, and ran out the door. I pulled on my purple converse shoes hopping on one foot then the other down the street, still frozed waffle in my mouth. I saw the school, but the gate was closing! NO! I ran in a full out sprint, but I didn't make it. Shit. I scowled at the gates, but they didn't move. As if I expected them to.

"Need some help?" a male voice from behind me asked. I turned to see an odd looking kid. He had a big head. He wore glasses and a black cloak, with a blue shirt under the cloak. He had a weird ponytail/mohawk hair style that looked slightly like the grim reaper's scythe was stuck to his head. He noticed me staring.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." I mumbled.

"Never seen you around. Are you in the elementary grades?" he asked.

"Umm, no. I'm a new student. Today's my first day. I'm 11, in the 7th grade." I told him.

"Hmm, shouldn't you be in the 6th?" he asked. I blushed, I had hoped he wouldn't notice that.

"Yeah, I skipped a grade." I said.

"Really? Me too, I'm in the 7th grade, 11 years old." he said. Well, at least he didn't call me a freak or something, like some kids at my old school had. I also realized he had manage to take down my hostile nature, and I was actually being friendly for a change. He was nice to me, I would be nice back. Plain and simple.

"You know how to get in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have this place memorized in case of a zombie apocalypse. What if all exits are blocked? You need to know an unknown way out. And a way out is also a way in." he said. He had good logic... Zombie apocalypse? I gave him a look.

"I'm a paranormal investigator. This is usually the point where the other person in the conversation calls me a freak and walks away, as I assume you will." he grumbled, then to himself "No one ever believes me."

"I'm one too." I said simply.

"Well, maybe we can be friends, since you haven't called me crazy or insane yet." he said, and I was unsure whether he was adressing me or talking to himself. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to a large rock next to the fence. We both worked together to move it, and there was a hole underneath. I jumped down after his signal, and he followed, carefully pulling the rock over the entrance, once more concealing the passageway and darkness swept into the tunnel. I followed him down the tunnel until we came to a door. It let out in a janitor's closet.

"Okay, what class?" he asked. I pull a sheet of paper out of my backpack.

"Uhh, Ms. Bitters," I said.

"That's my class. Follow me." he led me down the hall to the last classroom on the left side of the hall. We entered as quietly as we could, but the teacher still noticed.

"Dib, you're late. This is the third time this week. What's your excuse this time?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"I wanted to get some pictures of that vampire gerbil in action." Dib lied.

"That excuse is getting old Dib. You should really get a new one. Who's this?" Ms. Bitters asked. Dib realized he couldn't actually answer that question, as he hadn't thought to ask the new girl what her name was. She realized this as well, and stepped forward.

"I'm your new student. My name is Mei." I said.

"Alright, we don't have enough desks. William, you're being transfered to the underground classroom." A boy in the desk next to the empty one I assumed to be Dib's fell down a trapdoor. I went and sat in his desk, slightly uneasy that the prior inhabitent had been sent to the catacombs. Dib took his seat next to me, and I smiled at him. He didn't seem to notice though, he was too busy glaring at... at...

IT WAS THAT KID! THE ONE WITH THE GNOMES! I growled slightly, and it was a subconcious action. Dib followed my gaze, and then smiled.

"You hate him too?" he whispered.

"Yep." I said.

We sat in silence the rest of the class, but I noticed that every couple of sentences Dib would pause in his note taking and doodle an alien or some other suposedly mythical being in the margin. The bell rang for lunch, and I thought I was going to die of boredom in this class. It was awful boring. I got up to go to lunch, and I was surprised when Dib asked if I'd go to the lunch room with him.

"I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Dib." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Mei. Thanks for getting me out of trouble this morning. You're a really nice guy." I said. We sat down at a table in the corner. Dib was watching Zim carefully.

"Look at him. He doesn't eat anything! And he has a greenish tint to his skin. He is an alien." Dib said.

"Do you have any further proof?" I asked. I wasn't doubting him, but this was little evidence to go on. In reply, Dib picked up a piece of mystery meat and walked over to Zim. He placed the meat on Zim's hand. Zim shrieked, and he pulled the meat off. His skin was sizzling. I shuddered. Either he was allergic to meat (not very likely) or some sort of freak/alien. Dib walked over to me.

"Now do you see my point?" Dib asked. The veiled question was 'Now do you believe me?'

"I always believed you. It's the job of a paranormal investigator to find mythical beings, and there isn't going to be much evidence for that. We need to go on very little evidence. This is enough to suspect him, but not quite enough to expose him as an alien." I said.

"I know..." Dib grumbled. I smiled.

"We'll prove it. If we work together, we'd make a great team." I said.

"Right!" Dib said. The rest of the day consisted of us ignoring the classes and figuring out how we might prove Zim an alien. I could see why Dib had acted surprised that I liked him. The rest of the class shot glares at us, and I heard comments such as 'crazy' and 'a total nutcase' and 'have you seen his big head?'. I could tell that Dib heard them too, but he ignored them.

"Dib! What are you doing? May I see your notes?" Ms. Bitters asked. Dib reluctantly handed over our plans. She read them over.

"Dib, sit in the crazy chair, again. After class, I want you to write 'Zim is not an alien' 1000 times on the chalkboard."

Dib walked up to the front of the room, sat on a stool, and wore a cap that looked like a dunce cap that said CRAZY in big red letters. I didn't pay attention to the rest of class, just watched Dib with a look in my eyes that said 'this is all my fault, I'm sorry'.

After everyone left, Dib set to writing. The teacher wasn't in the room, so I helped him out. We got to 1000 after about 2 hours.

"Do you have plans for tonight Dib?" I asked. I really really really really REALLY wanted to ask him to come to my house. We could come up with a plan to expose Zim. Unfortunately...

"Yeah, I'm going to watch Mysterious Mysteries, and then I have to attend an important meeting to attend. I'm sorry Mei." I could tell he really meant he was sorry.

"That's okay! I'll talk to you later!" I said, and I ran off towards my house. It was a good thing that Dib had declined, I had just remembered that I had a meeting to attend as well.

* * *

**Dib's**** POV**

It was 10 o'clock at night. I was on my laptop, at my meeting. A meeting of the members of the Swollen Eyeball Network. We were all hardcore paranormal investigators.

"It is with great sorrow that we announce 2 of our fellow agents, Agent Ness and Agent Slimeghost have died. We will all miss the 2 dearly." Agent Darkbootie stated.

"NO, they can't be dead!" Agent Mothman yelled. They were the only 2 who hadn't laughed at him. Well, other than agent Silverwing, but she didn't talk at all.

"We would also like to take this chance to acknowledge the fine works of Agent Silverwing, she has been doing a fine job. Though she has found no substantial evidence, she has worked diligently. And now she must carry on the work of her parents, Agent Ness and Slimeghost. Best of luck, Agent Silverwing." Agent Darkbootie said.

"I will try my best to please you, sir. And the rest of you as well. I will do my best to uncover the hidden truths in this world." As she said the last part, Agent Silverwing's eyes lingerd on Agent Mothman. I was suprised at this. No one really payed Mothman much attention, as he was deemed a complete and total failure. Why does he matter so much to me?

I am Agent Mothman.

And my goal, as of that moment, was to meet the 2 who had treated me kindly's daughter. I wanted to meet Agent Silverwing.

* * *

**Here's my first chapter! Man, was this fun to write! I really hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please leave a review. I write faster when I know you like the story, and it makes my day to find out that someone liked it enough to write a review. So please review!**

**PS: Title might change, I don't really like the current one. What do you think?**

**Until next chapter, **


End file.
